


Fatenum Wedding Night

by Emperor_Niro



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: AU, F/F, Fatenum, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Rare Pairings, Tribadism, Wedding Night, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Niro/pseuds/Emperor_Niro
Summary: Signum/Fate yuri. Fate and Signum have just gotten married, and now it's time for their wedding night.





	

Sterling Gold was a luxurious grand hotel situated along a lake in one of the Southern continents of Midchilda that was renowned as much for its exceptional service as for its breathtaking views. Due to its somewhat isolated location, the hotel wasn't a very popular spot for vacation goers, but its large open-style halls and auditoriums made it ideal for hosting large gatherings. It was only natural then that the hotel became known for hosting business meetings, parties, formal events, conventions, and with an on-site chapel, even the occasional wedding. As such, Sterling Gold prided itself on its top-of-the-line honeymoon suite, equipped with state-of-the-art soundproofing, a large bed, large bathroom, and an auto-sorting/cleaning walk-in closet, though the pièces de résistance was the controllable one-way mirror acting as the outside wall, allowing the room's occupants to see outside on command. And tonight, the room would be in use.

With the press of a button, the automatic doors slid open and the happy couple stumbled in, the two beautiful women barely able to keep their hands and mouths off of each other. The pink-haired woman pressed the blonde-haired woman against the wall, their mouths never breaking contact. After a few minutes of heavy kissing, the blonde disentangled herself from her partner.

"Signum, wait." she panted. "Let me lock the door first.

"Very well, my Fate." Signum smiled, ghosting her lips across Fate's neck, before finding a suitable place to begin kissing.

"Signum!" Fate yelped.

"Your left hand is free." Signum replied, placing more kisses along her new wife's neck. "You can lock the door like this."

Sighing, Fate reached to the control panel beside the door to key in the code to lock the door. Due to the wonderful distraction Signum was providing, it took her four tries to get it right.

Finally succeeding in locking the door, Fate jumped into Signum's arms, wrapping her own arms around Signum's neck and her legs around Signum's waist. The beautiful floral wedding dresses the two brides were wearing complicated the process, but the women made it work. Once Fate was secure in Signum's arms, the pink-haired bride began walking to the bed the best she could with Fate repaying her earlier teasing on her own neck this time. Aroused and blushing, the two women fell into bed together.

Wasting no time, Fate quickly rolled them over so she was on top. Straddling her wife, she leaned down to capture Signum's surprised lips again, her arms slipping around Signum's neck. Signum, for her part, recovered from the surprise of being flipped quickly, and began working her hands across Fate's back. Opening their mouths to each other, each woman probed the other's mouth with her tongue, both gently rubbing their tongues together. Contented moans and sighs filled the room, along with the wet sounds of two sets of beautiful lips kissing.

Continuing the sensual kiss, and with their hands busy roaming each other's supple bodies, the two brides were forced to simply kick their shoes off. Though the fabric of their dresses proved something of an obstacle, they then began rubbing their stocking-covered legs together, increasing their bodily contact.

Breathing through their noses, Fate and Signum's mouths continued pleasuring each other. With their rich, full lips gliding across each other, their tongues swirling together, and copious amounts of saliva being exchanged, it was little wonder that both women had become highly aroused.

Eventually the kiss became too much for either woman to concentrate on breathing and pleasuring the other's mouth at the same time. Finally breaking the kiss with a gasp from both brides, the two began recovering their breath. A thick saliva trail momentarily connected their close mouths as they breathed each other's air, both sporting a deep blush and heavy-lidded eyes.

Signum found herself utterly entranced by Fate's lustful gaze, and for a moment, didn't want to do anything else other than stare into her wife's eyes. But only for a moment, as her body's desires were growing stronger ever second.

 _I think it's time, Testarossa._ Signum spoke to her bride telepathically, not trusting her mouth to work properly at the moment.

"R…right," Fate replied, still somewhat breathless, but slightly more trusting of her own faculties.

Pushing herself up, Fate leaned back until she sat atop Signum once more, then shuffled back slightly. She reached down to Signum's shoulders, caressing them lightly before hooking her fingers under the straps of Signum's dress. Slowly, _teasingly_ , Fate pulled the dress down, exposing Signum's large, beautiful, bra-covered breasts. Once the dress was below Signum's bust, Fate's hands moved upwards, caressing the bra-covered flesh. The bra Signum had on was an ornate, strapless type that was part of a pair of matching underwear she and Fate had decided on for today. Originally a Christmas gift from Nanoha, the frilly white underwear quickly became one of Signum and Fate's favourites. Reaching behind her wife to unclip it, the bra quickly found itself on the floor, leaving Signum's large breasts exposed to Fate.

At her bride's pause, Signum moved her right hand to Fate's side and began rubbing gently. "Enjoying the view, Fate?" Signum queried.

"Sorry," Fate said, finally taking her eyes off Signum's breasts. "It's just that this is the first time I've been able to see them as your wife."

A small snicker escaped Signum's lips, followed by another as the back of her left hand covered her mouth.

"Signum!" Fate cried, indignant. "It's not funny."

 _No_ , came the reply as Signum removed her hand. "But it was… unexpected." Reaching up to Fate's shoulders, Signum carefully grabbed the straps of Fate's dress and began pulling it down. "And endearing." she smiled.

Fate smiled back as her bra was exposed. Like she had done, Signum stopped once the dress was below Fate's breasts, and unhooked the bra before depositing it on the floor next to her own. Now topless, the two brides played with each other's erect nipples for a bit before bunching up their dresses to expose their panties. Seeing their matching panties so close together, Fate couldn't resist one last tease as she moved forward slightly and sat down, bringing her panty-covered pussy into contact with Signum's. Both women closed their eyes and sighed contently at the welcome contact.

Opening their eyes and smiling loving at each other, Fate leaned down and gave Signum a single passionate kiss on the lips before leaning back again, their large breasts pressing together exquisitely throughout. Adjusting her body's position to be sitting to Signum's left, Fate reached down and pulled Signum's panties down her stocking-cover legs. Signum pulled her left leg through the leg hole before spreading her legs out, expecting Fate to get the undergarment off her other foot. Reaching to do just that, Fate suddenly stopped, looking towards Signum with a naughty expression forming.

"What is it, Testarossa?" Signum asked, curious as to what could be important enough to interrupt her wife.

"I want to try something. Bear with me."

Pulling her own panties down to her knees, then Fate slid her left leg out of them, leaving her panties around her right knee like Signum. She then pushed Signum's legs back so they were parallel with the bed, exposing Signum's pussy even more. Next, Fate climbed on top of Signum, nearly pressing their bare vaginas together with her left leg on Signum's torso. Signum wondered what Fate was doing-

-until Fate inserted her left foot into the open leg hole of Signum's panties.

Signum's eyes widened in surprise as Fate inserted the rest of her stocking-covered leg into Signum's panties, then switched her attention to Signum's left foot, guiding it into the open leg hole of her own panties, before Fate pulled the panties up. With the legs of both women held together by their shared underwear, Fate pulled both panties as close together as they could be, before sitting down on Signum's hips, joining their married flesh together for the first time.

" _Faaaate…._ " Signum breathed, loving the feeling of her pussy finally pressed into Fate's pussy. "I like your idea."

"You're not… the only one." Fate managed, as breathless as Signum. "We'll have to… remember this."

Reaching up to Fate's beautiful body, Signum grabbed her large breasts. "Ready, Testarossa?" Signum asked.

"Ready, _Testarossa_." Fate replied.

With practiced precision, the brides began moving against each other. Their vaginas rubbed up and down across each other, their pussy lips sliding together, their juices mixing. Just as their saliva was exchanged when their upper lips were together, their pussy juice was exchanged now that their lower lips were sliding together, and slide together they did. Again and again Fate's pussy lips slid over and against Signum's pussy lips, both women crying out in pleasure. Their married clits poked each other repeatedly, meeting in feverous bursts of mutual pleasure.

While Signum and Fate's main focus was on their pussies rubbing together, neither woman let her bride's other assets go to waste. Their hands continually massaged one another's large breasts and erect nipples, enhancing their mutual pleasure. Both women held each other's loving gaze with their smiling faces, silently taking in that they were finally having sex with each other in their wedding dresses.

But all good things must come to an end; they could feel their pleasure mounting, and knew that their orgasms weren't far off. Taking their hands off their partner's breasts, they joined hands, loving how perfectly their fingers fit together. Using their joined hands as leverage they pulled their bodies closer together, intensifying their pussy on pussy contact. Now panting heavily from the fierce tribadism both Signum and Fate were on the edge of release, the union of their married pussies simply too much to handle no matter how much they wanted to continue.

"I LOVE YOU!" they screamed simultaneously as they reached orgasm together. They instinctively pulled their bodies as close together as they could, vagina spasming against vagina in orgasmic bliss. Both vaginas squirted their juices onto and into the other, with Fate's girl cum coating the inside of Signum's vagina and Signum's girl cum coating the inside of Fate's vagina. Panting even heavier than before, the two brides came down from their mutual high, hands still clasped and pussies still pressed together.

Content to recover her breath sitting atop her new bride, Fate was surprised when Signum suddenly pulled her down, the collision of their large breasts cushioning her impact.

"Eh?!" Fate squeaked breathlessly, suddenly finding her bare breasts pressed into Signum's bare breasts and her eyes captured by Signum's loving gaze.

"I wanted… to hold… you." Signum replied, her own breathlessness apparent in her voice.

"Ummmm." Fate mumbled in understanding, quite content to be held by Signum.

Wrapping their arms around each other and straightening their panty-bound legs out, the two women were happy to hold and be held by one another. They began nuzzling each other's neck, each woman placing small kisses all around her partner's neck in general and her most sensitive spots in particular. Of course, neck kisses could only do for so long, and they were soon giving each other quick pecks of the lips, nothing too long as to make them breathless again.

But as time went on, light pecks became deeper. Tongues began to probe, and wrap over and under each other. Hands began roaming. Arousal returned. It wasn't long before Signum and Fate were ready to make love once again.

Fate pushed herself up off Signum, their mixed saliva once again connecting their mouths. She reached down to their legs, and with her left hand pulled Signum's panties down to their knees, before pulling her stocking-covered leg out of the panties. She then pulled her own panties down their other legs, again to the knee, then sat up and slipped her right leg out. Moving to sit on Signum's right, Fate then grabbed both panties and pulled them off Signum's legs simultaneously, before dropping them on the floor next to their bras.

For the first time since the two brides entered the bed, Signum sat up, a soft smile gracing her lips. "About time to get these off, don't you think?" she said, gesturing at her wedding dress.

Standing from the bed, Fate smiled back at Signum over her right shoulder. She took a step from the bed, then grabbed the top of her dress and pulled it up and over her head. She turned around, then with the dress in her left arm she removed her stockings with her right arm, leaving her totally exposed before her wife. By this point Signum had moving to a sitting position on the edge of the bed, and was enjoying watching her wife undress. Once Fate finished, she walked back to Signum, who had pulled her own wedding dress up her shapely ass. With her dress on her left arm and her stockings in her right hand, Fate pulled Signum's dress over her head, placed the dress over her right arm, and carried the clothes to the closet. Fate placed their dresses and her stockings in the auto-sort bin to be washed and hung up automatically, and was joined a moment later by Signum who deposited her own stockings and their bras.

Apart from the identical rings on their left hands, Fate and Signum were now completely naked.

Signum moved Fate's hair over her left shoulder before wrapped her arms around Fate's neck from behind, pressing her breasts into Fate's back. She closed her eyes, and began slowly kissing Fate's neck and right shoulder. Fate's hands raised to hold Signum's, and she was content to momentarily forget her arousal and simply close her eyes and smile at Signum's love for her. There was no one better she could've married.

Her wife's lips on her neck bringing Fate out of her moment of reflection, Fate slightly loosened Signum's arms from her neck, and slowly turned around in Signum's arms. Signum raised her head from Fate's neck as she felt her wife turn, meeting Fate's lips with her own as Fate leaned in for a kiss. The two naked brides held each other tight, Signum's arms settling around Fate's neck while Fate's arms held Signum's waist, bellies pressing together, legs pressing together, toes touching, and breasts pressed into breasts. Their kisses now were lustful and deep, their passion fuelled further by the sheer skin-on-skin contact of their naked hug. They pressed their bodies tighter together and their hands roamed, both brides eventually settling on playing with the other's ass.

It wasn't long before Signum could take to more. The sensual kiss that she and Fate were sharing, along with her breasts pressing into Fate's breasts and her belly pressing into Fate's belly, were simply too much for her to handle without making love to Fate. Breaking the kiss, Signum stepped back, taking Fate's hands in her own as she did so. She then walked her new bride towards the bed, Fate needing no extra encouragement.

Signum sat down on the bed as soon as she reached it, and Fate surprised Signum slightly by sitting down in Signum's lap, wrapping her arms around Signum's neck and pressing her breasts and lips to Signum's breasts and lips once again. Grabbing Fate's ass to support her, Signum scooted back further onto the bed, before laying Fate down on her side and rolling them over so she was atop Fate.

 _I'm sorry,_ Signum telepathically spoke, pulling away from Fate and sitting up. _But I can't hold myself back anymore. I need you now._

Taking Fate's ankles in her hands, Signum pushed Fate's legs back to her chest. She then climbed on top of Fate's hips, hooking her own legs under Fate's, straddling her. Looking Fate in the eyes, and still holding Fate's ankles, Signum sat down on Fate's hips, their pussies joining together once again.

Both brides shuddered at the renewed contact of pussy on pussy. Maintaining her grip on Fate's ankles, Signum started lightly thrusting her hips against Fate, with Fate soon matching Signum's movements. Over and over their vaginas slipped and slid against each other. Fate's hands soon found themselves holding Signum's waist, applying light pressure to press their pussies even tighter together. Up and down their pussies slid together, clits grazing with every pass, juices mixing between their heated flesh.

"Signum!" Fate cried out, her voice unable to mask her joy. "Kiss me!"

Smiling down at her bride, Signum was happy to oblige. Pausing the thrusting of her hips, she let go of Fate's legs, before leaning down and placing her hands to either side of Fate's shoulders, careful to keep their vaginas in contact. Signum's large breasts swung down toward Fate's, the two magnificent pairs of tits slapping together in the instant before Signum's lips collided with Fate's, with Fate's feet locking behind Signum's back. The two pairs of full lips moved against each other, massaging and rubbing, opening to let tongues pass. Signum and Fate's tongues swirled around and around one another, tasting each other and mixing their saliva. Both women moaned into their wanton kiss at the sheer pleasure and happiness of making love to each other.

 _Sig-num,_ Fate telepathically giggled through the kiss. _I don't think our boobs are quite right._

 _No,_ Signum thought back, breaking the kiss and leaning up slightly. _They're not._ She pushed up on her hands, moving her torso far enough from Fate's that the twin sets of breasts were just apart. Smiling down at Fate once again, Signum shot off a simple _Let's fix that._

Fate met Signum's loving smile with one of her own. Moving her hands from where they had been stroking her wife's ass, Fate collected her right nipple and Signum's left nipple in her right hand, and her left nipple and Signum's right nipple in her left hand. She gave the four aroused nipples a quick rub between her thumbs and forefingers, sending shudders down both their bodies, before aligning the nipples together directly above her breasts. Signum then slowly leaned down, pressing her nipples directly into Fate's nipples as Fate moved her hands out of the way and up to wrap her arms around Signum's upper back. Signum continued lowering herself until her full weight rested on Fate, their breasts mashed perfectly together, sensitive flesh in direct contact and nipples compressed delightfully together. Wrapping her arms around Fate and holding her shoulders from the sides, Signum's lips met Fate's once more, and they quickly resumed their lustful kiss.

 _I could just kiss you all night._ Fate thought to Signum.

 _Oh?_ Signum thought back, the teasing in Signum's tone not lost on Fate. _Then how could we do this?_

Immediately Signum resumed thrusting her body against Fate, this time far more than just their pussies pressing together. Their vaginal lips rubbed together while their clits poked each other again and again, causing intense bursts of pleasure each time. Their toned bellies were in complete contact, sensually rubbing together with each and every thrust the women made. Their erect nipples poked against each other excitedly, the right nipple of one bride poking against the left nipple of the other bride, with both pairs of nipples buried in the contact of breasts on breasts. Both sets of large, identical breasts shared the sensation of skin on skin contact. Their mouths, having been essentially attached to each other since the start of the kiss, finally broke apart, the sounds of heavy panting replacing the sounds of the lustful kiss. Signum pressed her heated forehead into Fate's, allowing the pair to stare into one another's eyes.

 _I need to see you now,_ Signum thought to Fate. _I need to see my wife while we do this._

 _Oh, Signum,_ Fate telepathically replied. _I need to see you, too. I love you._

_I love you so much, Testarossa; more than anything._

The previous teasing was completely gone from Signum's usually stoic telepathic voice, now replaced with pure need, and Fate briefly wondered if her own thoughts sounded as wanton. Probably, she decided, what with the way Signum was so passionately loving her.

Being skin on skin and pussy on pussy was driving both Signum and Fate wild with need. With the way their clits and vaginal lips kept sliding together, both women could feel their orgasms approaching, and neither wanted to cum before her partner. They slowly increased the pressure of their thrusts, bringing their pussies into even greater contact. Their mutual pleasure built with their approaching orgasms as they rubbed their bodies together, neither woman willing to break their gaze, each wanting to see the other cum.

And cum they did. Reaching orgasm together, Fate and Signum once again screamed each other's name, their bodies convulsing in mutual pleasure. Their arms and legs squeezed each other, locking them tightly together as they came. Their pussies once again spasmed together, and their juices once more intermixed, with Fate's ejaculate spraying up into Signum's vagina, while Signum's ejaculate sprayed down into Fate's vagina, their spread vaginal lips pressing together granted each pussy access to the other. Beyond the union of their pussies, their whole bodies quaked against each other, every point of skin on skin contact absolutely divine feeling as they trembled together. And throughout the whole thing, neither Signum nor Fate broke their shared gaze, each utterly captivated by the pure love and devotion for each other they could see in the other's eyes.

After several seconds of shared climax, it was over. Both brides fell limb, utterly exhausted, but also utterly satisfied. Panting heavily along with her wife, Signum's head fell to the right, her left cheek coming in contact with Fate's left cheek, and both women closed their eyes at the contact. They began repositioning their bodies as they tried to catch their breath. Fate's legs unhooked from behind Signum's back and fell down the bed, the movement partially breaking their pussy to pussy contact, though their clits continued to poke together. Desiring more contact with her wife, Signum slowly moved her legs down the bed to mingle with Fate's, careful to never break contact between their clits. While Signum's hands moved to cradle Fate's head lovingly, Fate's hands moved to rest on the small of Signum's back, making sure to stroke the pink hair she loved on the way. Both brides were content to leave their breasts and bellies as they were, fully and completely pressed together, just as Fate and Signum fully and completely belonged to one another.

It wasn't long until they had their breathing more or less under control, and for Signum to decide she needed even more of Fate. Opening her eyes and lifting her head, she positioned her mouth above Fate's mouth before lowering down, pressing their lips together once again. At the feeling of Signum's lips once again against her's, Fate opened her eyes, only to be greeted by Signum's warm, loving gaze. They lay there for a moment like that, neither woman outright kissing the other, just enjoying the feeling of lying together with gazes held and their lips pressing.

 _I love you._ Fate communicated, unable to use her mouth with Signum's on top of it. _I really, really love you._

 _And I love you back._ came the reply. _I love you more than anything. There is no one – no one – I would've rather married than you, Fate._

 _Signum..._ Fate trailed off, tears of happiness forming in her eyes and a blush forming on her face. _What have I ever done to deserve you?_

 _You bring me happiness,_ Signum affirmed, her own blush forming at her wife's flusteredness. _And you continue to bring me happiness day in and day out. I think that's enough to love you._

 _Signum,_ Fate simply thought, unable to resist turning their lip pressing into a full-on kiss any longer.

Tired from their love-making, but unable to avoid indulging in their love for each other, the newlyweds kissed into the night, eventually managing to fall asleep in one another's arms, both ready to accept the bliss of married life. Because for Fate and Signum, freshly married to one another, their happiest days were surely ahead of them.


End file.
